1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outward power supply control apparatus for a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, an electric vehicle is known, that includes a fuel cell and a secondary battery which are capable of supplying power to an external load, and that increases an amount of reactive gas supplied to the fuel cell in a case where the external load increases, and that, in a period of time until an output of the fuel cell increases due to the increased reactive gas, increases the output of the secondary battery so as to compensate a response time lag of the fuel cell (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-23706).